Fairy Tail Civil War
by The 3rd dragneel
Summary: Too much freedom isn't good for everyone. The guilds of Fiore knew this all too well. Because of the war with Alvarez, a new legislation was made in order to keep them in line. The Salamander and Ice Devil of Fairy Tail have different views, which will split Fairy Tail down the middle. Family vs Family, brother vs brother. Will there really be a winner? New Cover Image up.
1. Chapter 1: Pain

**So here we are folks, the first chapter of Fairy Tail Civil War. I know a lot of people criticize this idea because of how rushed it feels, but I always thought this idea would work, especially with the world like Fairy Tail. Now as a quick note, I did fix up the trailer a bit so that a certain silver haired swordsman Natsu met once will join the fight. When he'll appear, I won't say. ONTO THE REVIEWS!**

 **Earth Dragon Arnighte: Hmmm, I like those ideas of members for the resistance. My thoughts exactly on Civil War being the best Marvel film.**

 **BanRedfox: Thanks bud, it'll be a good story hopefully.**

 **Guest: You and I should join a club for the Infinity War Rehab group lol.**

 **Mastergamer14: I like that idea.**

 **Shiroyuu012: Hmmm, I suppose Trinity Raven could be alive, but I highly doubt the Spiriggan would join, but never know.**

 **DJ LightT Storm: What do you think? I'm not trying to sound like a jerk.**

 **Guest 2: I'll consider writing Wrath of the Dragon again, but it might not happen any time soon.**

 **Now with all that done….it's time to see Fairy Tail being torn apart.**

' _Earthland, X368'_

Cold. Empty. Those were the words that could describe how Earthland was in the past. Lands that once held acres of land were now reduced to dust and rock. What should be houses full of life and happiness were now empty and hollow like a ghost. And the weather, rather than a cool summer breeze, was replaced with a scorching hot sun that could harm even the strongest of men with a single light. Despite the harsh landscape, a single figure could be seen walking through it, wearing a black cloak to shield them from the sun. It seemed as though they had walked their whole life in the desert, not even acknowledging the weather. Eventually, the figure reached a large set of rocks, forming what looked like a cave. Reaching their hood, they slowly removed it, allowing their short black hair and matching eyes to be seen. The male looked at the cave entrance, which was shielded with a large boulder. Letting out a small sigh, the male placed their hand on it, summoning a purple magic circle. After a few moments, the rock slowly began to disappear, like it never existed in the first place. The male then proceeded to walk deeper within the cave, small torches shining his path until he reached a large room. There were multiple books scattered on a large desk, old baskets of food on the side, but the thing that would catch most people's attention….was the large tube at the center. "I'm back Natsu." The male said, though his voice didn't hold any happiness. He got no response as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a small piece of paper, which contained several symbols that most would assume was created by a child. "The school didn't have the information I needed, but it did proved a good alternative." Looking at the piece of paper, the figure walked up to the tube before gently placing a hand on the glass, a small tear ran down his cheek. "Soon brother, you'll be freed, and you will be able to lift the curse that's damned me for years." The bubbles inside the tube slowly began to pop before revealing a small boy not much older than four with spiky pink hair.

' _Hanabo Town, present day'_

The town of Hanabo was bustling, like a normal afternoon in New York City. People from all over Fiore were gathering in the large plaza, stores were filled with antzy customers, and the spring flowers were bloomed beautifully. "Okay, here's your Tea madam." A black haired waitress told the person in front of her with a smile before placing a small cup full of warm tea and walking away. The customer pulled out their spoon before dumping a small amount of sugar into the warm drink, mixing it. Blowing on their cup, the customer took a small sip of their tea.

" _East Corner's clear."_ A male voice called out in the customer's mind, though no one else could ever hear. The customer lifted their head, brushing off some of their blue hair before looking at a crowd gathered in the center of town. The person we're focusing on was a young girl, not much older than 13 with long blue hair tied in two ponytails, light skin and big brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a white collared shirt underneath a small brown coat, a black shirt with matching stockings, brown shoes and a pair of red glasses with lenses too dark for anyone to see through. Sipping a bit of her tea, the blunette looked at the crowd before lowering her mouth to what looked like a small Lacrima.

"Town Central is clear, but it's too thick to see who's inside." She said with a hint of concern in her voice.

" _Yeah, I have to agree with Wendy."_ Another female voice called out, getting Wendy to look to the far right and see a blonde haired female eating a small pastry while overlooking the Town Central. She wore a deep blue blouse with brown pants, black shoes and a red cap on her head. _"If he was gonna pull a move here, then a big crowd like this is the perfect cover."_

" _True, but the info the King gave us says he'll come here today."_ Inside an abandoned building not too far from the Town Square, a single figure was seen peering through the window with narrowed eyes. The figure's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body was toned and muscular. His current attire consisted of a long white coat, black pants, matching boots and a necklace, which resembled a sword with a stone in it. This was Gray Fullbuster, the Ice Devil of Fairy Tail. Inside the empty room he was stationed in was a table which had several articles scattered. Though somewhat different, the imagine of each of these papers were the same: a hooded individual with multiple tattoos on their body and a large scythe on their shoulder. "It's been weeks since he stuck out on his own. If it's really Erigor, then we need to be careful."

" _Come on. I was able to kick his ass the last time we fought, remember?"_ Another male voice called out from the Lacrima.

" _Yeah, Natsu can beat him anytime!"_ A young child voice said with a happy tone. On top of the roof of a building East of Hanabo Town were two figures: though one seemed to be shorter than the other. The larger of the two was a lean, muscular young man who looked to be about the same age as Gray with spiky pink hair, tan skin and black eyes. His attire consisted of an open black vest with gold outlines, white baggy pants, open toe sandals, a brown belt around his waist and a white scaly scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. Next to the male was a tiny blue cat with black eyes and a small green bag on his back. These were Natsu Dragneel and Happy of Fairy Tail, and currently, they were providing an aerial overview of Hanabo Town.

" _You guys see anything up there?"_

"Not really." Natsu said with a slightly bored tone. He then sniffed the air and his mouth watered slightly. "But the food smells REALLY good! Hey Wendy, can you get me some meat?"

"Yeah, and can you get me more fish?" Happy also asked through the Lacrima with a hopeful tone.

" _She will do no such thing!"_ Yet another female voice yelled through the Lacrima, causing Natsu and Happy, as well as the others to flinch at the volume. Above Hanabo Town was a white cat with angelic wings, brown eyes and was wearing a frilly pink and yellow dress, along with a red ribbon tied to her tail. This was Carla, another member of Fairy Tail and best friend to Wendy, and she was not happy. "Wendy, you will in no way listen to the request from those buffoons."

" _Carla, that isn't very nice."_

" _But she does have a point Wendy."_

" _Hey, we've been up here since nine, and we barely had breakfast. Sorry if we get hungry, okay? Why didn't you bring any of your sn-"_

" _Don't you dare finish that sentence Natsu!"_

" _Yeah Natsu, I don't think Lucy would want us to take her candy~"_

" _Shut it cat!"_ Carla sighed tiredly with a sweatdrop. No matter how long they've worked together, she was still a bit irritated with their pointless banter, especially with a mission as important as this one. Scanning the area, Cara could see several floats coming in from the north, people dressed in various costumes dancing on the streets. She was told that this town was famous for its festivals, especially when newcomers from the other kingdoms gathered. However, she noticed one of the floats, which resembled a red Dragon, veering towards the left, smashing through several fruit stands, much to the owner's irk. "Hmmmm…."

" _What is it Carla?"_

"Do any of you notice that Dragon float on the right?" Wendy and Lucy turned and saw the same Dragon float Carla saw driving through the Town Center, forcing everyone to get out of the way.

"HEY, WATCH!"

"IDIOT!"

"YOU ALMOST HIT MY KID!"

But no matter how many insults were thrown, the Float still continued to drive West, close to the direction of the building Gray was currently in. _"What's the driver doing? Doesn't he know the parade is the other way?"_

"I think he does." Gray narrowed his eyes, sensing a great disturbance in the air. The driver couldn't be drunk. "I'm gonna go down and see if-"

" _Wait, I see another Float moving away from the group."_ Carla called out as she saw a blue Dragon Float moving East, more specifically towards a much large building with a heavily guarded gate. _"This doesn't make sense: if these are Erigor's men, then why are they splitting up?"_

" _Hey guys."_ Natsu called out from the Lacrima. _"I see a Magicmobile coming behind that Blue Dragon."_ Like Natsu said, a rather large magicmobile was seen driving not too far from the blue Dragon Float, the Driver wore a simple brown cloak as they increased in speed.

"Okay, then what the hell is…" Gray looked down and saw the Red Dragon float moving closer and closer to his building…..before he saw the driver burst out of the left side of the float, rolling on the streets. Soon realization dawned in Gray's mind as he widened his eyes. "It's a trap! They know we're here!"

"Know? Gray what do you-"

*BOOM*

Lucy couldn't finish her sentence as a massive explosion erupted from the building Gray was in. "Happy!"

"Aye!" The blue cat held onto Natsu's back tightly before the Dragon Slayer jumped off the roof they were standing on. The moment they stepped off the roof, Happy activated his wings and began to fly towards the now destroyed building. The duo then saw a single figure sliding down a thin sheet of ice before they eventually crashed into a bush. "Look, there he is!" Happy quickly descended in front of Gray, who besides having several small scratches, was perfectly fine.

"Hey Ice Prick, you okay?" Natsu quickly helped his rival/best friend stand up. "What happened?"

"I….I think he knows we're here." Gray muttered out with a deep sigh, looking at Natsu with a serious expression. "They're going to attack the Magic Research Facility right now. That float was just a diversion."

" _Gray, Natsu are you alright?"_ Lucy called out from the Lacrima in Natsu's pocket, making Natsu take it out to talk.

"Yeah, we're fine. But we gotta get to the Research Building now. Natsu and I will meet you guys there." Gray then moved closer to the Lacrima. "Erza, you ready?"

" _Yes I am."_ A strong feminine voice called out through the Lacrima.

' _Magic Research Facility'_

"Huh?" Not too far from the explosion was a large three story building as white as an empty canvas, several stone pillars on the front and the Fiore Insignia on top. In front of the building was a rather well defended gate, with two Rune Knights standing guard. The Knight on the left noticed the Blue Dragon Float driving his direction. "Hey, you see that Marty?"

"Yeah, I do." The other Rune Knight said before he stepped forward, holding a hand out. "Stop!" Either the driver couldn't hear the warning or they simply ignored him. "STOP!" Both knights widened their eyes as the driver suddenly jumped off the float, rolling on the air. "MOVE!" Fearing for their own safety, the Rune Knights both jumped out of the way as the float crashed through the gate like it was nothing, causing the head of the Blue Dragon to be ripped off.

*HISS*

To make matters worse, orange smoke suddenly began to erupt from the neck of the beast before its body was cut open from the inside, causing more smoke to burst out and spread through the gate. Several more Rune Knights exited the building, spears and shields at the ready. However, the smoke began to cover their vision, making them cough. "What *cough* is this *cough**cough*?!" The head captain said through coughs as he and his men slowly advanced towards the float.

"Wind Burst." A sudden blast of wind suddenly came out of smoke, striking all the Knights as they were sent crashing into the wall. Emerging from the smoke were several cloaked individuals, each wearing a mask to prevent their vision and breathing from being affected by the smoke. Standing in front of the group was a person about six feet tall with a silver mask covering their face, a black vest with three gold buttons on each side, gray pants and matching metal gauntlets. Next to the masked figure was a figure wearing a black cloak with a red outline, black boots and a large scythe resting on their shoulder. The scythe wielder looked at the unconscious Knights with a slightly bored expression. "Good, the Knights are as pathetic as I remembered." He said calmly before he turned to his ally. "Brenton, if you would."

" **Yes."** The newly named 'Brenton' said with a muffled voice before they opened their palms towards the windows in the second floor. **"Smoke Bomb."** Smoke began to form from the palm on Brenton's hand in the shape of a small ball. Flicking their hand, Brenton launched the ball of smoke into the windows. Seconds later, a large blanket of smoke erupted from inside the building, along with several panicked-filled screams. **"Shall we move Erigor?"** Nodding in agreement, the newly identified 'Erigor' gestured his mercenaries to go inside. Two mercenaries quickly rushed inside the building, ready to take down anyone who-

*SLASH**SLASH*

"AAAHHH!" The moment the two entered the building, they were sent flying right back outside, landing in front of Erigor and Brenton with slash marks on their chests, though they didn't appear to be fatal.

"It's been a while…...Erigor." Said person clicked his tongue as he recognized the female walking up to him and his men. The attacker was a female with beautiful red hair that reached her back, pale skin and piercing brown eyes. She wore silver chestplate armor with matching gauntlets, a blue skirt, brown boots and a pair of silver earrings. In the woman's hand was a long silver sword.

"Titania Erza, of all the pathetic Fairies I had to meet, you were the last one I'd expect." Erigor said with a bitter and low tone. "I should have known one of you would be standing guard here."

"Yes, and I suppose I should have expected you to make an entrance as dramatic as this." Erza said with narrowed eyes before she aimed her blade at Erigor. "Stand down and your punishment will be less severe." Rather than take her up on her offer, Erigor chuckled in amusement.

"Even after all these years, you still think you're more superior to me. Brenton, why don't you show miss Titania a good time?"

" **Of course."** Brenton opened their hands, causing green smoke to emerge from their palms. **"Acid Mist."**

"Sky Dragon Roar!" Before the acidic mist could strike Erza, a tornado of wind came from the left, striking it and sending it up to the air. One of the mercenaries looked up and saw what looked like a small figure flying towards them.

"Incoming!" They said before requipping a small revolver, aiming it upwards.

"Sky Dragon Talon!" Before they could pull the trigger, Wendy suddenly flew in, her right leg covered in a small tornado before she slammed it against the mercenary's face, sending them crashing into the float. Giving the small girl a quick glance, Brenton moved their body back to dodge a sword slash from Erza.

"Hmm, you seem to have impressive reflexes." Erza complimented before she slashed at her opponent once more, only for them to block it with their gauntlet.

" **My mission is to secure the package, and that's what I intend to do."** Pushing back Erza's sword, Brenton began throwing punch after punch against Erza, who blocked each hit with her sword.

"Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" Summoning wind around her arms, Wendy whipped the wind forward, striking two more Mercenaries into a small pond. One attempted to strike the young girl with a small dagger hidden within his cloak.

"Regulus Lucy Kick!" A flash of light appeared in front of the mercenary before a foot collided with their gut, knocking the wind out of them as they crashed onto the ground. The attacker was none other than Lucy, who was cloaked in an elegant, frilled, black ball gown that is slit up her left leg and tied with gold sash that sits around her hips. A black, frilled choker sits around her neck, and a ribbon with the mark of the Leo zodiac emblazoned upon it falls between her breasts. The accompanying sleeves of the dress are detached, sitting on her upper arm and falling to her forearm. Around the bodice of her dress is more golden trim, curving inward under Lucy's bust. Additionally, the user sports black heels and her hair was now tied up in a quaint bun that is decorated with a black flower. On Lucy's right breast of the Zodiac symbol for the Lion. Getting into a battle stance, Lucy summoned more light magic into her hands. "Are you okay Wendy?"

"Yes, but Erigor got inside the building." Wendy said as the mercenaries surrounded the two girls. "We need to stop him."

' _Inside the Magic Research Facility'_

*SLASH*

A scream erupted from the mouth of a worker inside the Magic Research Facility before she fell backwards, blooding running down her chest. Erigor walked passed the corpse of his recent victim, walking deeper and deeper into the building. He ignored all the unconscious victims of Brenton's smoke magic as he reached a large glass door with the words 'Magic Formula.' "Finally, now the Reign of the LEGAL Guilds will finally end." Raising his scythe, Erigor sliced the door clean in half, allowing him to walk inside. In the far back of the room was a glass case, filling with several beckers inside. The tiniest of smirks crept on Erigor's face as he walked up to case and opened it. Of all the beckers inside, the one that caught his attention the most was a becker with the label 'MAGICAL BARRIER PARTICLES' on the side. "Good."

"W-Wait…" The former Grim Reaper of Eisenwald turned to the right and noticed a scientist on the floor, his right hand holding onto Erigor's leg as he looked like he would lose consciousness any second. "Y-You can't take t-that becker…..it's t-too dangerous to leave….."

"And yet you are in possession of one of the most dangerous poisons to ever exist in Earthland." Faster than the scientist could react, Erigor brought his scythe down, beheading the poor man as his whole body went limp. Swiping his scythe to clean it off the blood, Erigor grabbed the becker before pocketing it. "Now my revenge is all but set."

"INCOMING!" Erigor's eyes widened as a burst of flame came inside the building, forcing him to create a barrier of wind to protect himself. Entering the building was none other than Natsu Dragneel and his Exceed partner Happy. "I knew we had to fight, but I'm still fired up." Natsu admitted with a toothy grin as he stared at his past enemy.

"Natsu Dragneel. To have the chance to face you once again is truly a treat." Erigor spun his scythe and glared daggers at Natsu. "I haven't forgotten the humiliation you and your fairy friends did to me and Eisenwald."

"You asked for it you jerk, trying to kill Master Makarov and the other Guild Masters!" Happy yelled with his paw raised high.

"Silence!" Erigor slammed his scythe on the ground. "Our battle will come in due time, but for now, you will need to settle with capturing me." Opening his palm, Erigor began to focus a large amount of magic. "Storm Shred!" Natsu and Happy widened their eyes as Erigor launched a barrage of wind blades, forcing them both to dodge.

"You never learn do you Erigor? I know your wind magic." Natsu opened his hand, igniting it with his Dragon Slayer magic before he swatted the wind blades, disintegrating them. "See? I can still beat you!"

"Yes, you could…." A dark smirk appeared on Erigor's face as he continued. "But what about everyone inside?"

"What?"

*CRACK*

A small piece of the roof fell onto Natsu's head, making him look up. "What the?"

"Natsu, the whole building's coming down!" Like what Happy said, the interior of the Facility slowly began to crumble, the stone supports that held it up were cut to pieces due to Erigor's attack. A large part of the roof fell on top of Natsu, forcing him to hold it up.

"Ohcrapohcrapohcrap!" No matter how many obstacles Natsu had faced, the world still surprised him with a curveball like this.

"Hehehehehe." Erigor let out a chuckle before he began to summon more of his wind magic underneath him. "Farewell Dragneel, I hope this is our last meeting." With that, Erigor flew out of the building, leaving Natsu and Happy to their doom.

"DAMMIT!" More and more of the interior of the facility began to crumble around Natsu and Happy, burying them deep inside.

' _Outside the building'_

*SLASH*SLASH*

Brenton was forced to roll on the ground, having taken two powerful strikes from the Titania of Fairy Tail, their back hitting the side of the damaged float. "Sky Dragon Roar/Regulus Gatling Impact!" Wendy and Lucy launched their respective attacks at the remaining mercenaries, sending them crashing into the wall.

" **Frost Mist."** Opening their left hand, Brenton launched an icy mist at Erza.

"Requip: Flame Empress!" Erza's body began to glow just as the icy mist covered her body. Brenton let out the smallest of smirks, believing they had defeated Titania.

*HISS*

However, what they didn't account for was her magic as their Frost Mist was quickly evaporated, allowing the ally of Erigor to see Erza in her classic Flame Empress Armor. The red and orange dragon-like armor, coupled with the crimson wings could bring terror to a thousand men. Erza narrowed her eyes before she aimed her blade at her opponent. "It's over. Surrender now and tell us your plans."

" **..."**

"Did I not make myself clear?" Erza pushed her sword closer, barely an inch from Brenton's neck, though they seemed to be calm.

"You'd better tell her. Trust me, you don't want Erza mad." Lucy said as she and Wendy stood behind the Smoke User should they try to escape.

*RUMBLE*

However, the 'interrogation' was cut short when the second floor of the Magic Research Facility suddenly began to crumble, much to the females' shock. "Oh no, what happened?" Wendy said with deep concern.

" **Hehehehe."** Brenton's chuckle didn't go unnoticed by the wizards, who looked back at him with deep glares.

"What did you do?!"

" **It doesn't matter what happens to me now, Erigor has completed his mission."** Brenton opened their hands and began emitting a new spell. **"But regardless, you won't be able to stop what's coming."** An awful, invisible scent entered their nostrils, causing them to cover their noses.

"What *COUGH*is that?" Due to being a Dragon Slayer, Wendy was the one most affected by the new smell. Brenton then backflipped back on his feet, producing even more of the awful smell.

" **Tell me Fairy Tail: How could you protect the innocent…."** Flicking their wrist, Brenton brought out a small matchstick. **"If you can't even protect yourselves?"** It was at this moment Erza realized what the smell was and widened her eyes in horror as Brenton lite the match. **"Methane Mist."**

' _With Erigor'_

Turning back to the main villain of this chapter, Erigor could be seen landing in a dark alleyway that lead straight to the festival. Waiting patiently for him were four other hooded figures, each staring at him. "Do you have the Particles?" One of the hooded figures asked Erigor, who pulled out the vial he stole. "And where's Brenton?"

*BOOM*

Their answer came in the form of an explosion that erupted from the Magic Research Facility. "Brenton knew the risks. Let's make sure his sacrifice was not in vain." Erigor said, though his voice had no remorse. Regardless, the other cloaked figures walked around him, forming a kind of barrier to shield him of any suspicion. The festival in Hanabo was rather impressive to say the least, second only to the Harvest Festival: multiple stands were spread along the streets, children were running happily with their parents, and the floats were on display for everyone to see. It was the perfect cover for their mission. _'Good, if we reach the end of Town, we'll have finished the mission.'_

"Ice Make: Slide!" The floor suddenly froze in front of the villains, causing them to fall with a loud thud. The citizens of Hanabo Town looked in shock as Gray ran towards Erigor and his allies. "Everyone get out of here, those are Dark Wizards!"

"Dark Wizards?!"

"Oh crap, run!"

"Honey, get the kids!" The citizens of Hanabo began to panic and run from Erigor, who slowly stood up while giving Gray a hateful glare, his hood had fallen off, allowing his bald head and tattoos to be seen.

"The Ice Devil, how annoying." Looking at one of his cloaked allies, Erigor gave a nod. "Wave." The one known as Wave gave a light nod before they slammed their palm on the ice floor. Immediately after doing that, the ground suddenly shifted in the form of a wave, charging towards Gray.

"CRAP!" Gray was flung in the air, landing hard on his stomach with a groan. When he looked up, all that remained of Erigor and his cronies were their cloaks. "Dammit." Reaching into his pocket, Gray quickly grabbed the communication Lacrima. "Guys, Erigor and his goons got away, and they've dropped their gear, so now we'll have to look for them blind."

" _I'll see if I can provide an aerial view."_ Carla said as she began to fly over the festival. Back at the Magic Research Facility, Erza, Wendy and Lucy could be seen standing in the middle of a small crater, with the former requiping into her Adamantine Armor, with the large shields protecting them from the explosion caused by Brenton. Speaking of Brenton, the power behind the explosion sent them flying, destroying their mask and allowing their dark brown hair to flow out and reveal their gender to be male.

" **Erigor…...make them…...pay…"** Were Brenton's last words before he fell into unconsciousness.

"We're just about finished here, so we'll head over to help you out." Lucy said through the Lacrima before looking at the MRF. "I just hope Natsu and Happy are-"

"YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Before Lucy could finish, the rubble from the second floor of the building was suddenly pushed off, revealing a slightly battered Natsu and Happy. "Where is he?!"

"Okay nevermind." Lucy couldn't help but sweatdrop at Natsu's behavior. Even after getting his bones broken, his spirit torn and even a hole pierced in his stomach, Natsu still had the strength to fight.

"Gray, Carla. Pursue Erigor." Erza commanded. "We will meet you there."

"He's not getting away from me!" Natsu shouted before he and Happy flew in the air.

' _With Erigor'_

"Damn Fairy Tail, they truly are the flies of the Magic Council." Erigor muttered under his breath, pushing over people that got in his way. He was so close to finishing the job, yet these bastards were still being pests. Coming up with a final decision, Erigor pulled out the vial he stole and handed it to Wave, who was a rather lean man with black haired typed in a ponytail and was wearing a tight black shirt with olive green pants and black shoes. "Take it to the rendezvous point."

"Will we meet you there?" Wave asked, only for Erigor to shake his head.

"No, I'm not escaping this time." Erigor spun his scythe as he saw two figures flying in the air. "Go, and finish this."

"Yes sir." With that, Wave and the remaining three mercenaries split up, hiding within different parts of the Festival.

"Natsu, I think I see them." Happy pointed out as he, Natsu and Carla flew over the festival.

"Come on, drop me." Natsu said as Happy flew down to the stands, releasing his Dragon Slayer, who began to sniff the air. It was tough to find Erigor's scent due to the various food fragrances in the air. "Where are you?"

"Right here."

"Natsu, behind-" Before Happy could finish warning Natsu, a burst of wind suddenly struck the Dragon Slayer on the back, sending him crashing into a fruit stand, much to the owner's shock.

"I wanted to leave this town without fighting you Dragneel." Erigor spun his scythe, walking up to Natsu with a dark smile. "But the chance to finally kill you is too much to pass up."

"Happy….get out of here." Natsu managed to say as he stood up, only having light cuts from the attack.

"Are you sure?" Happy's answer came in the form of a toothy grin from his surrogate father. "Okay, kick his butt!"

"Oh I'm all fired up now!"

' _With Erza and Lucy'_

Two of Erigor's mercenaries, a man with shoulder length brown hair and another with crimson short hair began to run through the streets, more specifically where the festival dancers were performing. "Move it!" The mercenary with brown haired shouted as he pushed some of the dancers out of the way.

"Dance my swords!" Three swords appeared out of nowhere, stabbing the ground in front of the mercenaries. Both men looked up to see Erza, currently clad in her Heaven's Wheel armor, descending down in front of them, pointing her right sword at their chests. "Surrender now and give me the vial." Erza's voice was as cold as the steel of her blade, and it sent shivers down the spines of those watching. Both mercenaries looked at each other before nodding.

"Sorry Titania." The red haired mercenary said while slowly opening his back pocket. "But you should worry more about the people in front of you!" Faster than anyone could see, the mercenary threw a small Lacrima towards Erza, much to her shock as she recognized it was an explosive. Quickly requipping her left sword, Erza moved in and quickly grabbed the Lacrima before it could make contact with the ground. What she didn't know was that the brown haired mercenary anticipated this and pulled out a short kanata from his back before leaping towards Erza. Thanks to her years of combat experience, Erza quickly raised her sword to counter the strike before pushing him away. Using their own Requip magic, the red haired mercenary summoned a small revolver before firing three shots at Erza, prompting her to deflect each shot. Spinning on the ground, Erza kicked the brown haired mercenary to a nearby wall, knocking him out instantly. Using her wings, Erza quickly flew to the other mercenary before delivering a hard punch to the stomach, causing him to cough out saliva before falling on the ground. Requipping into her usual armor, Erza quickly began to search both men, but frowned as she realized they had nothing. "Nothing. Hopefully Lucy and Carla will have better luck."

' _With Lucy'_

Returning to the busty blonde of Fairy Tail, she was currently cutting through the Float Parade of the Hanabo Festival, excusing herself for bumping into people. "Carla, are you sure they went this way?" Lucy asked through the communication Lacrima.

" _I'm positive. They ran near this direction."_ Carla called out from the air. Lucy groaned a bit, but she continued to run regardless. She just hoped these guys were as easy as the mercenaries she and Wendy fought earlier. Just as she stepped on the ground…...it suddenly shifted.

"What the?!" Lucy fell on the ground with a slightly loud thud from an unknown source. Opening her eyes, she managed to see a knife coming down near her head, prompting her to roll to the left. The attacker was none other than Wave, who gave her a deep glare before pulling her knife off the ground.

"Stand down Fairy Tail, or you will die." Wave said in a dead serious tone.

"And let you run with that poison? Not in your life." Lucy reached out to grab her whip…

*CLIP*

Only to feel the barrel of a gun pressed against the back of her head. "Maybe, but perhaps it can be your life too." The mercenary that followed Wave, who turned out to be a gruffy looking bald headed man said as he pushed his gun against Lucy's head, making her raise her hands in surrender.

"Lucy!" The trio turned to see Gray running towards them. Thinking on his feet, the bald man quickly wrapped one arm around Lucy, holding her close while placing his gun on the side of her temple.

"Don't move!" Seeing his comrade in peril, Gray was about to use his Ice Make magic…..when he saw Wave pull out the vial of Magical Barrier Particles.

"That's far enough Wizard. Drop your magic and show me your hands or everyone here dies."

"I'd listen to him….unless you want your friend to be put out of her misery first." The bald threatened, causing Gray to growl under his breath as he raised his arms. However, little did the mercenaries know, a small white figure was quickly flying behind them, making Gray smirk lightly. "What's so funny? Do you want to die?"

"No, and my friend isn't either." It took Lucy a few seconds to realize what Gray meant before she nodded her head.

"White Moon!" Just as Wave was about to turn his head, a pair of feet suddenly collided with his head, knocking him off his feet as he released the vial. Thinking quick, Lucy stomped her foot hard on the bald man's foot, causing him to howl in pain and release her.

"Lucy Kick!" Making a 180, Lucy slammed her foot hard on her attacker, knocking him out cold. Gray quickly slammed his hand on the ground, freezing it until it formed a small ice slide, which the vial landed on without breaking. "Thanks for helping out Carla." Rather than the small white cat everyone knew, the person that saved Lucy was a short girl with long white hair, a pink dress, two cat ears on top of her head and a white tail with a pink bow on the tip. The girl gave Lucy a small smile.

"I couldn't let these heathens harm anyone, now could I." Carla said, getting a giggle from Lucy as Gray picked up the vial.

"Good, it hasn't cracked." Gray said with a sigh before he turned serious. "Now all that's left is Erigor."

' _With Natsu'_

"Fie Dragon Iron Fist!" Igniting his fist, Natsu sent a hard punch on Erigor's scythe, prompting him to block it, though the force from said punch caused a crack to appear.

"Magic Wind Palm!" Using his left hand, Erigor slammed his hand on Natsu's chest before launching a powerful burst of wind, sending Natsu crashing into a float. Stabbing his scythe on the ground, Erigor began to drag it as he walked over to Natsu with a deadly look on his face. "Time to repay the 'debt' I owe you for humiliating me Dragneel." Pulling his scythe off the ground, Erza brought it down on Natsu.

"Fire Dragon Talon!" But as a counter, Natsu ignited his left foot before kicking the weapon to the side, its blade impaled deep within the float. Standing up, Natsu grabbed Erigor by the neck before slamming his fist into his cheek, making him groan in irritation before Natsu kicked him back. Getting his composure, Erigor began to summon more wind into his hands, before launching a tornado at Natsu. "Oh no you don't!" Opening his hands, Natsu caught the small tornado, which slowly began to push him back from the sheer force. The citizens of Hanabo began to cheer for Natsu to put an end to this Dark Wizard's crimes on their fair town. Let out a loud roar, Natsu set his whole body ablaze, causing Erigor to sweat under the intense heat. And then…...Natsu squeezed the tornado, deactivating it entirely.

"I-Impossible!" Actual fear entered Erigor's voice as Natsu gave him a feral grin.

"Like I told you a long time ago…...NEVER UNDERESTIMATE A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD!" Letting his flames dance around his body, Natsu began to charge at Erigor and before the wind wizard could react, Natsu headbutted his chest. "Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" The strength behind Natsu's attack send Erigor crashing into several stands posted for the festival, the damage costs beginning to grow even larger than before. Standing on his knees from the rather scolding attack, Erigor panted heavily as Natsu began to wake up to him with a serious expression. "You're done Erigor. No one's gonna save you this time."

"Yes…...I'm aware…...of that…..tell me: how did it feel?"

"Huh?" Erigor looked up at Natsu, a small smile crept on his face.

"How did it feel…...to be the brother of Zeref?" Natsu's eyes widened in shock. How did he even know Natsu was…...how did he even know Zeref was his brother? "You wanna know how I know? There's a much darker world than you FAIRIES know, and in this world, info can spread like a fire. All it takes is one spark, and I'm sure you've started plenty of fires as it is." Having enough, Natsu grabbed Erigor by the neck and lifted him so their heads were on equal level.

"Who told you? Who's your boss?" Natsu's irritation grew as Erigor chuckled. "Stop laughing and tell me!"

"Oh I think you'll meet them soon. Like me, they hate the system the Magic Council placed. But there's a phrase we use in the Underworld 'when you gotta go, you gotta go.'" Soon Erigor's smile disappeared and a permanent frown appeared on his face. "And you're coming with me Dragneel!" A bright light began to emit from Erigor's stomach, which caused Natsu to look down and see a purple magic circle on his stomach. "A little trick I learned from my buyer. Said it could get rid of anyone I choose, and I choose-"

"Natsu!" Both Natsu and Erigor looked to see Wendy running towards them. Her brown eyes widened as she saw Erigor close to Natsu and began to suck air into her mouth. "Get away from him! Sky Dragon…...ROAR!" Stomping her foot on the ground, Wendy unleashed a powerful spiral of wind magic towards Erigor, which sent him flying from Natsu's grasp. The former member of Eisenwald was horrified as he flew towards a nearby building just as the magic circle on his chest began to glow brighter.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The moment Erigor's back hit the wall.

…...all hell broke loose.

*BOOM*

Erigor's self destruction magic activated, which enveloped his whole body into an explosion so powerful, it blow up the side of a large building near the festival. Natsu and Wendy covered their eyes, along with the rest of the people of Hanabo Town. Lowering his arm, Natsu's eyes widened in pure horror as he saw a large majority of the building was on fire, debris had fallen on the ground and the screams of the innocent people caught in the blast echoed in his ears. Wendy also opened her eyes to see what she had down, causing her to cover her mouth in horror. Erza stopped running as she saw a large amount of smoke erupt from one of the buildings North of her, much to her shock. Gray, Lucy and Carla turned turned the corner to see the building in ruin. Even Happy, who had flown up to find his friends looked down in pure horror at what had just happened. _"Natsu, Natsu! What the hell happened?!"_ Gray shouted from the communication Lacrima, which Natsu pulled out almost robotically.

"Erigor, he…..he…" Swallowing his Adam's apple, Natsu gathered his bearings to speak up. "He blew himself up. He wanted to take me with him, but Wendy…..."

" _Is she alright?!"_ Carla shouted in pure concern.

"Yeah, yeah she's fine. But we….we need you guys here now. Erza and Gray, you guys need to cool down the fire. I'm….I'm gonna try to help some people." Natsu dropped the Lacrima as he continued to stare at the ever growing flames. He turned around and looked at Wendy, who fell on her knees as tears began to run down her cheeks. "Wendy…..it wasn't….it wasn't your…." Not being able to find the right words, Natsu fell on his knees and pulled Wendy into a hug, allowing her to cry to her heart's content. All Natsu could do was hold her as he looked at the damage he and the others had done.

This…..was only the beginning.

 **Wow…...it took three months, but I finally finished the first chapter of Fairy Tail Civil War. Wow, it honestly feels….kinda cool to finally do this. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't good, I wanted to show the intro so that we could branch out into what will happen because of the actions made in Hanabo Town. Yes, the OCs I made we're the best, but they weren't meant to be taken seriously, though….we might see them later on. Erigor was a villain I thought would be a good start in causing such an uproar, and his death would shake things up for the world of Fairy Tail.**

 **Yes this chapter is like the opening scene from Captain America Civil War, but I thought I'd give it a few twists like the parade float bomb and what not. I will try to make a lot of things in the coming chapters more original while also referencing the film.**

 **I originally wanted to post this along with My Hero Academia Age of Ultron, but it's almost 11 and I have to work tomorrow, so I'm only posting this. But I will update that story soon, along with Anime Avengers.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Consequences.**


	2. Chapter 2: Consenquences

**WHAT'S UP YOU BITCHES?! READY TO GET YOUR MINDS BLOWN OVER THE GODDAMN WALL?!**

 ***silence***

… **...Oh my god, what did I just say? I am SOSOSOSO sorry if anyone was offended. That was my evil twin brother speaking. I thought I locked him in the base-I mean, I thought he was in Italy, studying abroad…...hehe….anyways.**

 **I hope all of you are doing well. Sorry for the long wait for this story, but I…...kinda forgot about this until February. For those who were confused as to why this was updated on the 14th of February, I got rid of the trailer, yet the website thought I was actually updating the story. Again, so sorry about that. I promise if you see the story being updated, it will contain a new chapter, a REAL ONE. So…...let's get through the reviews.**

 **Omni warrior: You read my damn mind good sir lol.**

 **Strongasdiamond: Gray and Erza…..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…...no. Well, I wanted the tone of the story to be set. Yes, there will comedy, but mostly, this story will be a tragedy….with some events that will stick like glue.**

 **Guest: Well we all can't get everything, now can we? Sorry, not trying to be rude.**

 **REDLANTERN506: Thanks my friend.**

 **Lord Jaric: I understand my friend. While there will be a few moments from the actual movie, I want to make my own unique twists, and hopefully by the end of this story, you'll cry your eyes out…...wow that sounded dark.**

 **Iceman19: Thanks.**

 **GhostDespair: Dude, that will get me in the goddamn feels.**

 **To recap the tragedy that was the last chapter: Everything seemed to be going normal for Team Natsu as they went to Hanabo Town to stop Erigor the Grim Reaper and his new crew from stealing Magical Barrier Particles. Though they were able to stop most of them, Erigor surprised Natsu by activating a self destruction spell. However, just as Erigor was about to explode, Wendy arrived and used her Sky Dragon Slayer magic to send him flying into a nearby building, causing him to explode. The Fairy Tail wizards were beyond horrified and all Natsu could do was hug Wendy in an attempt to comfort her.**

 **How will the country of Fiore react after such a devastating event? Let's find out…..**

' _Three weeks after the explosion'_

" _I can't believe it. Fairy Tail's gone too far."_

" _How many people died in that explosion?"_

" _Do any of them feel any guilt?"_

" _They've been known to be reckless, but costing lives is too much."_

" _Can we even trust the Guilds if they can't protect anyone?"_

" _Shouldn't the King do something? I mean, there's no way he would just let Fairy Tail slide."_

Three weeks. All it took was three whole weeks for everything to go awry. The explosion caused by Erigor in Hanake Town had spread throughout not only Fiore, but its neighboring kingdoms as well. With the inclusion of the guards Erigor and his men had killed, the death toll had reached 50, with dozens more injured from the aftermath. Though Team Natsu were able to clear most of the damage, it still didn't lift their spirits with the casualties. They couldn't even fully accept the reward, though the employer insisted on giving them something as if they hadn't done anything, more lives would've been lost.

Among the fifty dead, thirteen came from the Pergande Kingdom, who were all volunteers to help those who were greatly ill. Due to this, the king of the Pergande Kingdom began discussing with king Fiore about what they should do about the innocent lives lost. There were also reports that the princess was also coming for moral support.

However, the biggest effect the now proclaimed 'Hanabo Explosion' had was on the Fairy Tail guild. Many people protested Fiore's number 1 guild, saying they should be punished for this incident rather than a simple slap to the wrist. On the other hand, there were still civilians and even other Guilds defended Fairy Tail for defending the town as best they could. Even so, rumors were spreading from within the Magic Council in regards to a proper punishment.

But the person that was the most affected by this tragedy was Wendy Marvell.

"Hey guys, we're back." Lucy called out as she entered the Guild Hall, with Happy and Natsu in tow.

"Yeah, who's ready to fight?!" Natsu shouted with fire spewing from his mouth. However, his attempt at firing up the Guild did nothing to lift the otherwise sour mood. The liveliness of the Fairy Tail Guild was completely absent, and for good reason too. Jobs have been rather…...dry due to the incident, so whenever there WAS an opening for a job, someone would take it, no matter the reward.

The only ones who were in the Guildhall were Mirajane Strauss, Gajeel Redfox and a few background characters no one cares about(is this harsh? Yes it is, but do you REALLY care?) Despite the gloomy atmosphere, Mirajane still smiled at the trio.

"Hello you three. How was the mission?" Mirajane asked as the three walked up to the bar.

"It was alright. But there was this jerk who threw a bottle at me. People still keep blaming us for what happened." Natsu said with a scowl on his face, rubbing the back of his head where the lump was located. It was true: during the mission, after they got their reward(and paid for some of the damage), there were these drunk men who kept telling them that they were murderers. One even threw a bottle at Natsu's head, which almost caused the Dragon Slayer to give him a hard right hook. Luckily, the Rune Knights nearby escorted the drunk men home and apologized to the Fairy Tail Wizards.

"Is everyone still on their jobs?" Happy asked, noticing the lack of wizards in the building. He didn't even think that saying his usual catchphrase would help.

"Yeah. It doesn't really feel like the Guild anymore. It's actually really sad." Mirajane confessed with a sad sigh, putting a cup of water to Lucy.

"After everything that's happened, I think you're right." Lucy confessed while drinking from her cup.

"Come on guys, we can't feel down like this forever." Natsu said, trying to cheer the two beauties up. "I mean…..we're Fairy Tail, the Number One Guild in all of Fiore. We inspire people to have fun and use their magic anyway they want for crying out loud! Don't you think we need that right now?" They smiled a bit at his attempt to cheer them up, but that was it. Looking around the room, Natsu found his fellow Dragon Slayer Gajeel, in the corner with his hair shadowing his expression. With a smile, Natsu walked away from the bar and moved towards the Iron Dragon Slayer. "Hey Metalhead, wanna fight?"

"Not in the mood, Salamander." Gajeel said in a low tone, something that caught Natsu a bit off guard.

"What's wrong? And where are Lily and the others?" Natsu asked curiously. Normally, he would see Gajeel surrounded by Team Shadow Gear, which consisted of Levy McGarden, Jet, Droy and his Exceed Pantherlily. But now? Now he was alone, just like how he was during his first week in Fairy Tail right years ago.

"Out on a job, now leave me alone." Gajeel said with an even bitter tone, making Natsu frown. It wasn't like he and Gajeel were particularly close. I mean yes, they were both Dragon Slayers who were taken from the past to the future and lost their Dragons, but that was as far as the similarities go…...right?

"Seriously, what's wrong? And why's your head down like that?" Natsu asked, slowly leaned down to Gajeel's level. Seeing as he wouldn't stop, Gajeel sighed in annoyance before he raised his head…

…...and showed Natsu the bandage that was over his left eyebrow.

"Happy now?" Gajeel asked rhetorically.

"What…...the hell happened?" Natsu asked in genuine curiosity. Not much could leave such a mark on the Iron Dragon Slayer. So to actually see something like this is…...surprising.

"It was….the kid." Gajeel admitted, albeit with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"Wendy? Wendy….hit you?" Natsu asked, his cheeks puffed to prevent a laugh from escaping his lips.

"It wasn't like that." Gajeel said with a scoff. "I went to go check up on her. You know how's she felt ever since…...that day." It felt like venom to mention the incident in Hanabo, but he had to say it. "So I went to check up on her, but I didn't have a key to Fairy Hills. Since I didn't think anyone would hear me….I climbed up a tree to her window and when I knocked on it…...she got scared and used a Dragon Roar on me." Not being able to hold back, Natsu began to laugh out loud, getting everyone's attention. "SHUT UP SALAMANDER!"

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry….NO I'M NOT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu continued to laugh harder as he banged on the table. Gajeel continued to glare at the pink haired Dragon Slayer, hating the unwanted attention everyone was giving him.

"What happened?" Happy asked innocently while flying over to the table.

"Gajeel….Wendy…...Dragon Roar…." Slowly, but surely, Natsu began to calm down before he stopped all together. "Wendy used a Dragon Roar on him when he tried to get to her out." Hearing this, Happy covered his mouth while holding back his laughter.

"If you're so damn smug, go check on her yourself." Gajeel said with a growl, drinking his ale with a tiny nut(hehehehe) inside. He then adopted a more calm expression. "Levy told me she hasn't come out of her, except for getting food. She told me that the Kid's been crying herself to sleep." Natsu and Happy frowned at this news. While mocking Gajeel was a little fun, they knew he was right about Wendy. They have been meaning to visit her and Carla, but Erza would always be the one who stops them since boys aren't allowed inside.

"Okay. Happy?" Natsu said, giving the blue Exceed a look. Said Exceed looked at him before nodding. "We'll go see her. Thanks for telling us." Happy climbed on Natsu's shoulder as he began to walk away from Gajeel. However, he stopped and looked over his shoulder, giving a cheeky smile. "I'm glad Wendy's 'big brother' is watching her." Gajeel actually gasped at what Natsu said before he scoffed and looked down. If one were to look closely, they could see his cheeks slowly turn pink from the claim.

"I wonder where they're going?" Lucy asked with a raised brow as she and Mira saw the Dragon Slayer/Exceed duo walk out of the Guild.

"Knowing them, I'm sure they're going to Fairy Hills to see Wendy and Carla." Mirajane said while cleaning a mug, a sad smile on her face. "I know that Gajeel went to check on her, but she was…..a little surprised by his visit and ended up using her Sky Dragon Roar on him." Lucy 'ooh'd' in realization. Despite what most people thought, Gajeel was rather protective of Wendy and would sometimes check on her whenever she went on a job or anything. Though if you asked Gajeel directly, he'd probably just scoff at the idea. "I just hope they can cheer her up."

"Maybe I should go with them." Lucy suggested as she began to stand up.

"I think Natsu is all Wendy will need." A new voice called out from behind. Lucy turned around…..only to find no one there. "A little lower dear." Recognizing the voice, Lucy looked down, only to see her Guildmaster, Makarov Dreyar, looking at her from his wheelchair, a soft smile on his face.

"Oh Master! I didn't see you." Lucy said with an apologetic tone. She then noticed the suitcase on his lap. "Are you going somewhere?" Her question caused the old man to frown a bit.

"The Magic Council has…...called a meeting for all Guild Masters. Laxus is going with me to see what they want, but rumors say…...it involves the final judgement on our Guild." Makarov said with a serious tone, getting a shocked expression from Lucy. While it was true that the Magic Council would eventually try to do something to Fairy Tail, this might be pushing it a bit far in her opinion.

"Does it mean….Fairy Tail will get disbanded again?" Lucy asked with an audible gulp.

"He doesn't know, but it might be the case." Walking up to the two was none other than Makarov's only grandson Laxus, a simple black backpack over his shoulder and his usual frown on his face. "The Magic Council's been gunning for us, even when we saved them from Zeref and Acnologia. What happened in Hanabo might have lit the fuse. There's only one way to find out."

"And I trust you won't tell Natsu until we return, right?" Makarov said with a knowing tone. If Natsu was going to react the same way he did when Erza was arrested for Lullaby…..then things might end up worse than before. Both Lucy and Mirajane gave the Guildmaster a simple nod, getting him to sigh in relief. "We should be going Laxus. Otherwise, we might miss our train."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Gramps." If one would look closely, they could see a bit of sweat run down Laxus' temple at the mention of a train. Regardless, he began to push his Grandfather out of the Guildhall, scolding at the small giggle coming from Mirajane.

God, he hoped this trip would finish fast before he would lose his lunch.

' _Fairy Hills, a few minutes later'_

Thanks to Happy's Aera Magic, he and Natsu were able to reach the female only dormitory, which didn't look as old as it should, given the seven year timeskip, as well as the year Makarov closed the Guild. "Alright, let's try to find Wendy's room, okay?" Natsu said to Happy.

"Oh, I already know where their room is." Happy said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What? How?" Natsu asked curiously before realization dawned on him. "Because you want to give Carla fish, right?"

"Aye sir!" Happy said without a hint of guilt in his voice. Natsu simply rolled his eyes as his Exceed flew him to the second floor. However, the window(which Natsu could only assume was Wendy's room) had the drapes closed, which prevented them to see inside. "Huh, I guess Wendy didn't want any sunlight."

"Or maybe what happened made her even more sad." Natsu said with a deep frown. He would've knocked on the window, but he had a feeling that neither Wendy, nor Carla would even answer them. "Happy, do you have a key or something for Fairy Hills?"

"Aye." Reaching into his green bag, Happy pulled out a silver key with the initials 'F.H.' engraved on the side.

"Okay, let's go inside." Nodding to his friend's request, Happy safely landed him in front of Fairy Hills. Since most of the girls who lived here were currently on jobs, it was the perfect time for the two to enter without a hassle. The blue cat inserted the key in the door, unlocking it before he and Natsu walked inside. The interior looked rather nice, st least compared to their house, with a chandelier hanging gracefully on top. "So, which room?"

"Room 2E. Just take the stairs and go left." Happy instructed, laying on comfortably from Natsu's left shoulder. Natsu quickly ran up the staircase, turning left as per instructed. He checked each door until he eventually found room 2E.

"I just hope Wendy hears us." Natsu muttered before he knocked on the door twice. "Wendy? Are you in there? It's Natsu and Happy."

Silence.

Natsu and Happy pressed their ear against the door in order to hear something. They heard a few muffled words before a soft set of footsteps followed.

*Click*

The door to Wendy and Carla's room opened up, forcing Natsu and Happy to step back. The person, or rather cat, that opened the door was none other than Carla, who wore an olive green sweater, a darker olive tie, and a dark green skirt(her outfit from the Tartarus arc).

"You do realize this is a GIRL'S dormitory, right?" Carla said with an annoyed tone. Her fur was slightly ruffled and she had some bags under her eyes.

It was clear she had trouble sleeping.

"Sorry, but…...Wendy never came to the Guild, so I wanted to check on her. How is she?" Natsu asked with a concerned tone.

"Are you okay Carla? You look really tired." Happy asked with an equally concerned tone. Hearing the concern in his voice, Carla's eyes softened as she sighed.

"I'm sorry for that. The past few weeks have been…..difficult." Carla admitted while rubbing her eyes. "The others tried their best to comfort Wendy, but every night, she would wake up screaming that it was her fault. Master Makarov suggested that Wendy see the therapist to help her with the trauma."

"And how's that been going?" Natsu said with a raised brow.

"Well, last week, we were able to walk her around the building. But….." Carla reached out to the right and took out a newspaper. She handed it to Natsu. "Read the front of the article." Confused, Natsu and Happy looked at the front of the paper, only to widen their eyes in realization.

" _Fairy Tail finished? Magic Council discussing plans for the future of Fiore's #1 Guild."_

"When she read it, she broke down and we haven't been able to bring her outside ever since." Carla said, her ears drooping slightly. "I don't know what to do anymore. She keeps blaming herself for everything."

*Burst*

Natsu suddenly engulfed his hands on fire, burning the paper to ashes. "Let me talk to her." Natsu said, leaving no room for argument. Carla could see the determination in his eyes before she nodded, allowing the two to enter her room. Natsu slowly walked inside, noticing the multiple tissue boxes littered on the floor. The entire room was rather dark, though there was some light that bleed through the drapes, which allowed him to see. Once he reached the bed, Natsu saw a lump with blue hair, laying down. Taking a breath through his nostrils, Natsu walked up to the bed, sitting on the edge. "Wendy?"

"..." He got no response.

"It's me. I'm with Happy and Carla." Natsu added, gesturing to the two Exceeds.

"Hey Wendy, do you want some of my fish?" Happy asked as he reached into his pack, only for Natsu to shake his head.

"..." Again, they got no response. Frowning, Natsu placed a hand on Wendy's shoulder, shaking her lightly.

"Come on Wendy, I know you can hear us."

"Please go away." Wendy's muffled voice could be heard from the blanket.

"A lot of people are worried about you. Gajeel said he tried to talk to you earlier." Natsu said softly as Wendy shifted a bit.

"I didn't mean to hit him with my Roar. He just surprised me." Wendy said, removing the blanket from her mouth to speak more clearly.

"Hey, is it okay if I open the Drapes? It's a little hard to see." Not hearing any objections, Natsu walked up to the drapes before opening them, allowing the afternoon sun to brighten the room. Wendy slightly flinched from the sudden burst of light before she turned her body. "Can you get out of the blanket?"

"..."

"For goodness sake Child, take that blanket off your body. It's disrespectful." Fed up by her Dragon Slayer's distant behavior, Carla grabbed the bottom right-hand corner of the blanket before pulling it, allowing to fall to the ground.

But the moment it was removed….Natsu and Happy were given a full view of what their friend looked like after spending three weeks in her room.

Wendy Marvell, the Sky Maiden and only female Dragon Slayer, was…...a mess to say the least. Her long, blue hair looked like the nesting ground of several birds, her skin was much paler than one would imagine, and her eyes…...they were completely red, with dry tear marks on each of her cheeks. Hell, even her light blue tank top and white pajama pants looked rather wrinkle. To Natsu and Happy…...it looked like Wendy was on the verge of dying.

"Carla, give me back the blanket." Wendy said in a rather weak tone as she reached out for the blanket, only for Carla to pull it back.

"You must stop feeling sorry for yourself, Wendy. It isn't healthy for you." Carla scolded like a mother to her child.

"She's right Wendy. You don't…..you don't look so good." Natsu said, trying his best not to hurt his friend's feelings. "Do you...wanna me to get you anything? Some food, or water…..or a brush?"

"No, I'm okay." Wendy began to rub her red eyes. "My eyes hurt a little, and I just feel tired."

"I don't know, Wendy. You look really hungry. Are you sure you don't want some fish?" Happy asked innocently while taking out a fish.

"No thank you Happy." Despite how she felt, Wendy still gave a small smile to the blue 'Tomcat' for his attempt at cheering her up. "I'm…...okay Natsu. I really am."

"Wendy….." Natsu began to speak in a serious tone. "We wanna help you, but you aren't making it easy. Come on, talk to me." Wendy made the mistake of turning her head, her brown eyes staring at Natsu's black concerned ones. Of all the people in Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel was one of the only person(besides Carla) who would talk to her about her feelings. Biting her lower lip, Wendy looked down at her bed, hugging her legs against her chest.

"I….I feel bad. It was all my fault. Erigor blew up in that building because I used my Roar on him. I….I…..I killed those people." Tears slowly began to run down Wendy's cheeks as she began to tremble.

Natsu, Happy and Carla simply stayed silent. They just felt that Wendy needed to get it all out of her system.

"E-E-Everytime I c-c-close my eyes, I-I-I-I-I see them on f-f-f-fire and t-t-t-t-t-they scream for help. T-Then you and Carla and everyone a-a-a-a-a-aren't around. T-T-T-They keep saying I'm a k-k-k-k-killer and that I…...I….I should…"

"You should what?" Happy couldn't help but ask.

"THAT I SHOULD BE KICKED OUT OF FAIRY TAIL!" Wendy shouted before she burst into tears. Carla slapped Happy on the shoulder, giving him an angry glare for asking such a question. The fish-loving Exceed simply lowered his head in shame. Natsu continued to stay silent, his hair shadowing his expression. Hearing such words from Wendy was just…...heartbreaking. She shouldn't be down like this. She should be happy and living her life to the fullest like any Fairy Tail wizard!

Without saying a word, Natsu wrapped an arm around Wendy's body before pulling her against his body. Wendy didn't even complain as she hugged Natsu as tightly as she could, more tears running down her eyes. Feeling Natsu's naturally warm body made Wendy feel rather comfortable. It was like hugging a nice big pillow.

"Ssssshhhhhhhh, it's okay." Natsu said, rubbing Wendy's back in an attempt to calm her down. "No one is blaming you for what happened. It was Erigor who was trying to kill everyone. I would be dead if it wasn't for you."

"B-But-"

"But nothing." Natsu cut off with a strict tone. "You saved me and a lot of people that day. If you didn't push Erigor, way more people would've died." He squeezed Wendy even tighter. "Whatever happens, Fairy Tail will stand together. We won't leave you behind."

"He's right Wendy. We have a family that won't leave us." Carla said as she jumped on the bed, patting the Dragon Slayer on the knee.

"Aye!" Happy said with his paw raised high. Wendy felt even more tears run down her cheeks, only these weren't tears of sorrow. They were tears of joy. They were right: Fairy Tail is a family and no matter how far apart they were, they would always find each other. Yeah, she felt guilty about what happened, but now she knew that letting herself cry in her room wouldn't help anyone, especially those who lost people in Hanabo. After a few minutes of cry, Wendy stopped with the waterwork, though she continued to hug Natsu.

"Feeling better?" Natsu said as he continued to rub her back. Wendy sniffled a bit, but she pulled herself away from Natsu's embrace, giving him a genuine smile.

"Yeah….thank you." Wendy looked at Happy and Carla. "All of you."

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Carla said with a small smile…...only to frown with her paws on hips. "Now, will you please take a shower and put on a fresh pair of clothes? You've been in this room long enough and you have a foul stench." It was then that Natsu and Happy registered Wendy's….not so pleasant smell, forcing them to cover their noses.

"O-Okay. I-I-I sorry if I smell bad." Wendy said with an embarrassed blush.

"How about this? After you….clean up, I'll take us out for some ice cream. All on me." Natsu said in a nasally voice due to the fact he was covering his nose. "How does that sound?"

"Oh! I want a fish flavor cone!" Happy chimed in.

"They don't have that kind of flavor Tomcat." Carla said with a shake of her head, though she did have a tiny smile on her face. Wendy couldn't help but giggle at their interaction. It was a good change of pace from the gloomy atmosphere.

' _Good, she's feeling better.'_ Natsu thought with his own smile. _'I just hope everything turns out alright.'_

Little did Natsu know…...things were most certainly not going to turn out alright.

' _Shirotsume Town'_

*Knock*Knock*Knock*

Far away from Magnolia, in Shirotsume Town, the place where Lucy Heartfilia was able to receive the Celestial Spirit Virgo, two of Fairy Tail's most iconic Wizards, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser, were hard at two were currently repairing the side of the manor Kaby Melon's friend borrowed years ago. Gray was on top of a ladder, using a small ice hammer to knock in a loose nail. "One…..more…...nail…." Taking out a nail from his mouth, Gray knocked it in before sighing in relief. "There, finished." The Ice Make Wizard began to slide down the ladder, landing softly on the ground.

"Good work, my darling." Juvia said lovingly, handing her boyfriend a pink towel with a red heart in the middle.

"Thanks. It might not pay a lot, but we need all the work we can get." Gray said while taking the towel, cleaning his forehead. Just like the rest of their Guild, Gray and Juvia would take any job that was available, even if the pay could barely pay for their apartment(which they bought together a week after the Alvarez War). Seeing as the job required the two to help repair the roof of this manor, it wouldn't be much of an issue for the two lovebirds. "Since we finished early, wanna go out to town for some lunch? I'm buying." Juvia smiled warmly at Gray's offer, but just as she was about to respond….

"Oh look, it's Fairy Tail." Gray and Juvia turned their heads to find a trio of males walking by, though two of them were giving the Fairy Tail distasteful glares.

"Who the hell would ever hire them for a job after what they did?" One of the men said in disgust.

"I know. I wonder how many more people will die today?" The second male said with equal disgust.

"Come on guys, knock it off. They're staring at us." The third and quiet of the trio said nervously, noticing Gray and Juvia looking at them.

"Whatever. They better just watch themselves or else I'm calling the Rune Knights." The first male said with a scoff before the three walked off. Juvia gave them a spiteful glare, hating how they kept blaming their Guild for what happened. Wendy didn't cause Erigor to blow up, HE did it to himself.

Still, it didn't stop Gray from looking down, his bangs shadowing his expression. "Don't listen to them, my love. They don't understand what really happened." Juvia said as she turned her boyfriend….only to see his downcast expression. "Gray?" Gray didn't say a word. All he did was turn around with his hands in his pockets. "Gray?"

"They aren't wrong." Gray muttered, making Juvia widen her eyes.

"W-What?" Juvia asked.

"We…..we couldn't stop Erigor. Those people are dead because of us." Gray said as he raised his head a little, showing the guilty expression he donned. "I know Fairy Tail goes too far, but we never…..we never got anyone killed. It just reminds me of-"

"How you felt when your father died?" Juvia asked rhetorically, a sad frown on her face. She barely caught the slight flinch on his face, which was all she needed to know. "Darling, you couldn't have known. None of you did. If Wendy didn't stop Erigor, Natsu and many more people would've died that day." She reached out to grab his hand, her thumb gently rubbing his knuckles. "No matter what, we will get passed this." Hearing her honest and loving words, Gray looked at Juvia with a small smile. Contrary to what many people thought, Gray did like it when Juvia would show some affection towards him…...though she COULD ease back on it from time to time and…...not take pictures of him when he's shirtless.

"Thanks. I needed that." Gray said before he kissed Juvia on the left cheek, causing her to blush.

"Ummm, M-Mr. Fullbuster?" A new voice called out from behind the couple. The newcomer was a man who looked to be in his mid 50s, with light skin, short light brown hair combed to the side, and black eyes. He had a small brown beard, a dark brown suit, black tie and light brown shoes. This was Kaby Melon's friend, Mason Tanaka, the owner of the manor Gray and Juvia were currently reporting. "May I….speak to you for a moment?"

"Is something wrong?" Gray asked with a raised brow.

"No, no. I just…...need to speak with you alone. It's regarding your reward." Mason said with a calm tone, though it was clear there was some reluctance in it. Juvia looked at Gray with a pleading expression, only for him to squeeze her hand softly.

"Okay." Gray said before he released Juvia's hand. Before she could protest, Gray raised a hand towards her. "It'll be fine. When we're done, I'll take you to lunch, okay?" Though she was reluctant with letting him go, Juvia nodded. Giving her a small smile, Gray walked inside of the Manor with Mason behind him.

The interior itself hadn't really changed, aside from a few new portraits here and there. Mason led Gray to his office, which was…...rather plain compared to a few offices Gray had seen before. Mason sat behind his desk while Gray simply sat in front of it. The room was rather quiet, with the exception of the grandfather clock in the corner, ticking down every second. Mason cupped his hands together, looking at a picture frame on his desk. "So…...you wanted to pay us." Gray said, trying his best not to sound rude. However, Mason just kept looking at the picture. "Are you…...sure you just needed your roof repaired? Because we can help around the-"

"Tell me Mr. Fullbuster: how much do you love Miss Lockser?" Mason asked rather suddenly, catching Gray off guard.

"I'm sorry?"

"Would you risk your own life protecting her, ensuring that she would live a long, healthy life, even if it was with someone else?" Mason asked, directing his attention fully on Gray. There was….a hint of anger in his eyes, but Gray did his best to ignore it. Maybe something bad happened and Mason was trying his best not to lash out at Gray. Regardless, Gray answered his question.

"Yes, I would." Gray said with a serious tone. "I love Juvia, hell I almost lost her once already. Even if I have to die….." His deep blue eyes gave Mason a sharp gaze, which showed how serious he was about Juvia. "I will protect her." Hearing such determination in his voice, Mason slowly nodded, his eyes softening as he looked back at the picture.

"I'm…..glad to hear that." Mason said before he grabbed the picture frame, turning it towards Gray. "Please, look at this." Confused, Gray looked at the picture frame.

In the picture frame was a young woman who looked to be at least two years older than he was with long brown hair tied in a ponytail, beautiful blue eyes and a small fairy-shaped pin on the right side of her hair. She wore what looked to be a doctor's outfit, with Mason and another woman, with golden blonde hair and blue eyes, next to her, each holding a proud smile. They all looked to be in front of a large school.

"She's…...beautiful." Gray admitted with a nod. "Is she-"

"My step daughter." Mason said as he turned the picture back to him, a nostalgic expression on his face. "Her name is Lillian, or Lilly to her friends. The woman next to her is my second wife and her mother, Amber. She….she always loved Magic, and Fairy Tail was her favorite Guild of all time. When the Grand Magic Games happened last year, she practically forced me and Amber to go watch." A genuine chuckle escaped Mason's lips and even Gray smiled a bit. However, there was something that was bugging him.

"If you don't mind me asking….why are you showing me this?" Gray asked, though a part of him would soon regret asking. Mason lost his smile as he picked up the picture frame.

"Because she couldn't use any magic, Lilly decided to do the next best thing: become a doctor. The way your Guild would inspire and help others…..that was all the motivation she needed to study in medicine. A few months ago, she got her degree, and the three of us were beyond happy." Mason swallowed hard, desperately trying not to cry. "A few weeks ago…...we found out she had died in an explosion."

' _Oh no.'_ Gray thought mentally, his throat suddenly becoming dry.

"She went to this town to help dying patients since it was running low on Doctors. Amber told her that she should stay in town, but…...Lilly was too stubborn. Probably from my side of the family." The brown haired male bit his lower lip to regain his composure. "She said 'if I can save one life, then it would be worth it. Everyone deserves a chance to live.' Me and Amber knew we couldn't change her mind, so we let her go."

"W….What was the Town's name?" Gray asked while swallowing hard. The moment Mason opened his mouth….was the moment Gray dreaded.

"Hanabo Town…..the same place you and your Guildmates were in." Mason admitted, putting his hand together again. "Mr. Fullbuster, I didn't request Fairy Tail to help me just to put any blame on you. I did it…...to ask for a favor."

"A…...A favor?" Gray asked rather nervously.

"I….I know you couldn't have stopped the explosion, and I know that many people blame you for that, but…..neither me nor my wife hate your Guild." Mason said, slowly letting some tears run down his cheeks. "I need you to promise…...that you will do your best to protect the innocent.

"Look, I….I don't…...I don't know if I can." Gray said with a shameful tone.

"PLEASE!" Mason suddenly slammed his hands on his desk, bowing his head to Gray while more tears ran down his face. "I…...I…..I don't want any more fathers to find the corpses of their children when there are Wizards who can protect them. I know this is a lot to ask…..but I need….I just…." He couldn't finish his sentence as he continued to cry on his desk out of pure sorrow. Gray just watched the man in front of him cry. He couldn't just promise that. Even he had a limit to how much he could do.

But…...hearing a father beg him to protect others was heartbreaking. How could he say no after all this?

"Okay." Gray finally said with a small sigh. "I'll…...I'll try, and I know my Guild will do the same."

"Thank you…..thank you…..thank you…" Slowly, Mason began to stop crying, raising his head to look at Gray. He sniffled a bit while wiping away the tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry for doing this to you Mr. Fullbuster, I really do." Taking a deep breath, Mason opened the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out an envelope.

"No, you don't need to pay us now." Gray protested, only for Mason to shake his head.

"Please, I hired you for a job and you finished it. It's only fair to you and your friend." Though a bit conflicted, Gray grabbed the envelope and pocketed it. "Now, if you don't mind…...I'd like to be alone." Understanding what he wanted, Gray gave him a small bow before leaving the room. He could faintly hear Mason crying in the background.

It was clear he needed some more time to mourn his daughter.

Gray pushed the doors open, seeing Juvia standing in front of the Manor with her hands behind her back. When she heard the door open, she turned around and smiled. "Did everything go well my Love?" Juvia asked, only for Gray to walk past her. She blinked a bit before she ran after him. "Gray?"

"I need to be alone." Gray said firmly, much to Juvia's concern.

"Is something wrong?" She reached out to grab him, only for him to shrug off her hand.

"Look." Gray stopped in his tracks, his back facing Juvia. "I just need some time alone. I'll meet you back at the hotel, okay?" Juvia wanted to ask him what was wrong, but from the way he spoke…...it was clear he was thinking about Hanabo. Frowning deeply, she nodded reluctantly.

"Okay, but…..be careful." He simply gave a short nod before she walked off, but not before she gave him one last look.

' _This can't happen again. Something needs to happen so no more people will die.'_ Gray thought with gritted teeth. _'Things need to change.'_

Little did Gray know….change was coming, but not in the way he had hoped.

 **And that is the end of the second chapter of Fairy Tail: Civil War. Like I said in many of my stories, I'm sorry if there wasn't really any action at all. But not every chapter should have explosive action and sex. Sometimes, it's good to sit back and see how the characters react to something big, especially with how the last chapter ended. I know I didn't have all the Fairy Tail characters appear and react to this tragedy, but we will see more familiar faces and how they handle people blaming them.**

 **While I will base a lot of this story on the Civil War movie, I will have original elements in this story, as well as some references to the Marvel Civil War story arc since…..that was a big arc and people actually died. I don't know when I will post the next chapter, but I hope it will be this year. And for those who ask me to update Into the Batverse….stop it. I am working on it, as well as a lot of my other stories. Despite being in Summer Vacation now, I have to work to get money, and I am applying for other jobs, so if you are waiting for me to update, please be patient. If you guys have any idea on who should be with the Magic Council and those who should be against, please tell me since I do wanna hear your opinion.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and Pm for anything.**

 **Next time: Registration**


	3. Chapter 3: Registration

**What's up, everyone? The 3rd dragneel, returning with the third chapter of Fairy Tail Civil War. I guess you guys have been waiting for the third chapter of this story, huh? Allow me to apologize for the wait. It's just been a difficult time to think of what to write for this story so it can keep going, especially with how the last chapter ended. I know that there will be things similar to the Civil War movie and comics, while also adding more original elements.**

 **Docron: Thanks. It only makes sense to show both sides of the argument: with Natsu wanting things to go back to the way they were while Gray has his views shifted to protect everyone. That's what made it hard to choose who was really right.**

 **MeteorELDrago: Trust me, in this story, things will get even uglier.**

 **Mastergamer14: I guess you're right about the female characters pal.**

 **Colossalblackening: I read the comics a little, so I know what you're talking about. But I wanna show that neither Natsu nor Gray are TRULY right. The world isn't all black and white.**

 **Super Comrade: It'll get even crazier from here on.**

 **Last time: It had been three weeks since the incident in Hanabo Town and Fiore has been suffering. Fairy Tail had little work due to the explosion and Wendy had secluded herself from everyone in shame, but Natsu assured her that it was not her fault. Elsewhere, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Locksar were doing a simple repair job when the former was greeted by the father of one of the victims of the explosion, who begged Gray to do everything in his power to prevent something like this from happening again.**

 **What things will be discussed with the King of Fiore and the Guild Masters? Will the countries who lost people in the Hanabo explosion retaliate?**

 **Let's find out...**

' _Crocus Palace'_

Crocus, the Capital of Fiore, was crowded with nobles and other civilians who are able to afford housing there. It was also home to the Crocus Colosseum, where the Grand Magic Games took place every year. Not only that, but the King of Fiore, Toma E Fiore, also lived in Crocus with his daughter Hisui, making sure that their nation and its people were taken care of. And for many years, it has stayed that way.

However, recent events have caused their fair share of headaches for the King and his loyal subjects.

"My king, more Guild Masters have arrived, include Makarov Dreyar and his grandson, Laxus." Arcadios, the King's faithful knight, said as he entered the King's study. It was large but given the status of the King, it wasn't unusual.

However, what was unusual was the condition of the person sitting at the desk.

"Thanks you, Arcadios. But you don't need to call me that anymore. Hisui is the Queen." Former King Toma E. Fiore said to his knight with a small smile. He was elderly, of course, but the bags under his eyes and the pills next to him showed just how exhausting being the ruler of Fiore really was. He rubbed his eyes a bit, suppressing a yawn from escaping his throat.

"Forgive me, it's a force of habit." Arcadios said with a slightly embarrassed tone. It only felt like yesterday that Toma stepped down from his position as ruler and his daughter becoming the new queen. Still, Arcadios was happy to serve both of them equally. "Are you sure the prin-I mean Queen should set the meeting today? I'm sure the Guild Masters and guests would understand."

"Honestly, I would agree with you. But the longer Hisui postpones this, the worse it might seem." Toma said while rubbing his temple. He then gave Arcadios a serious expression. " We need to reassure the people that they don't need to fear magic users. I know that Fairy Tail is currently suffering the most."

"Their members are reckless, but to think they could cause the death of so many innocents." Arcadios said sadly. True, he didn't necessarily like the Fairy Tail Guild, but due to the good deeds they had accomplished, he respected them. But to know that one of their members caused a massive explosion that took the lives of innocent people was too hard to grasp.

"We all must move on. Please go check on Queen Hisui for me." Toma commanded, getting a bow from the knight before he exited the room. Once alone, Toma grabbed the bottle of pills before opening the top, popping one in his mouth. It was funny that his medicine was meant to suppress his stress when in reality, it was making it much worse. So much paperwork and so little sleep was taking its toll on the former king. He knew he didn't need to help, but he couldn't rest until everything was alright. With a heavy sigh, he looked at the large painting that was hanging over the fireplace.

It had him when he was younger, his sweet daughter Hisui, and a mysterious green haired woman with a smile that could make the sun shine.

"Oh my love. I wish you were here to help me."

' _Palace Hallway'_

Concern.

That was what Queen Hisui E. Fiore was feeling at the moment as she looked through one of the palace's many windows, the cool air brushing against her pale skin. Normally, watching the citizens of Crocus go about their day brought a smile to the princess. Just seeing the peace warmed her heart.

However, recent events changed that and all she could feel was sorrow.

Like her father, Hisui didn't blame Fairy Tail for what happened. It could have happened with any one of the Guilds. In fact, she felt quite angry with those who wanted the whole Guild disbanded, but she needed to keep her composure.

Still, today's meeting was not something she looked forward too.

"If you keep staring for too long, you might fall. Then again, you always were one to daydream." A female voice called out from behind, causing Hisui to gasp. She turned her head and smiled widely at the person speaking with her.

The newcomer was a young woman who looked to be one year older than Hisui, with chestnut brown hair tied in a small ponytail, brownish skin and amber eyes. She wore a purple strap dress with black heels, a small silver headpiece, several bracelets on her left wrist and a single blue gem earring hanging from her right ear. The woman gave Hisui a kind, but knowing smile. "Princess, or should I say Queen Hisui."

"Kyra!" Hisui exclaimed before she ran up to the newcomer, embracing her as tightly as she could. Kyra simply shook her head in amusement before she returned Hisui's hug. "It's so good to see you again. How many years has it been?"

"The last time we were together, we were discussing who we would marry." Kyra said with a chuckle as she and Hisui pulled away. "Though, I wish we could've met under better conditions."

"Yeah." Hisui's smile turned sad as she lowered her head a bit. While she was happy to see one of her childhood friends, the fact they met during this meeting was a bit of a letdown. "I'm so-"

"Don't." Kyra raised her hand, preventing Hisui from finishing. "You have nothing to apologize for. I know that what happened wasn't intentional." She then softened her expression. "Still, it doesn't make it easier." Both women stayed in silence, not knowing what else to say to the other. However, Hisui then noticed the ring on Kyra's left hand, making her smile.

"So, are you going to tell me who the lucky man is?" Hisui said in a teasing voice, getting her friend to giggle.

"I was wondering how long it would take before you noticed." Kyra said while looking at her ring. "I will be getting married in a month, and I was hoping you could attend. As for my fiance… she would love to meet you."

The green haired princess widened her eyes in shock. So the person Kyra was marrying was another girl? It was a surprise, but regards of sex, Hisui still gave her friend an even bigger smile.

"I'm happy for you. Really." Hisui said in a genuine tone. "Hopefully, things can go smoothly today without any declarations of war."

"Queen Hisui." Arcadios spoke up while walking through the hallway, getting their attention. "I'm glad I found you. Your father told me to come get you. The meeting will start in a few minutes." He then noticed the newcomer before recognizing them and bowing his head. "Princess Bosco, forgive my interruption."

"As stoic as ever." Kyra said with a giggle before she gave Arcadios a curtsy. "It's good to see you again, Arcadios. I trust you've been taking care of my best friend?"

"Of course. I swore an oath to his highness to protect him and the princ-Queen with my life." Arcadios responded with a small cough before raising his head. "And how is your father, King Bosco?"

"He's well. But his health is deteriorating each day." Kyra said sadly. "My brother is said to take over for him, but he's been traveling to Caellum and Seven recently that it's hard to keep in touch with him."

"My father's the same way." Hisui admitted while her hands tremble a bit. "Even when he stepped down, he still wants to help me with paperwork and treaties. I appreciate it, but he's still holding my hand."

"Your father means well, you know that." Aracdios reassured, earning a smile from Hisui. "Now, we really should get going. We wouldn't want to keep the rest of our guests waiting."

Hisui and Kyra nodded in unison before the three began to walk towards the meeting room.

But whether everything will work out or not will depend entirely on faith.

' _Palace Meeting Hall'_

In the first floor of the Fiore Palace was the meeting room. It was a massive room easily capable of holding fifty people, which it currently was. Various Guild Masters from all over Fiore were attending, conversing with one another or simply eating the meals offered by the Queen's chefs.

However, Makarov and Laxus Dreyar weren't given as much of a welcome as they expected.

"Looks like they're still giving us the look." Laxus muttered as he pushed his grandfather through the room, noticing the glares the many of the Masters were giving them. They knew that what happened in Hanabo would affect everyone, but did they HAVE to give them the stink eye?

"Just try to ignore them. They don't understand the whole story." Makarov said, though that didn't mean those glares didn't irk him. He even saw the Guild Master of Twilight Ogre giving him a smirk, as if telling him that he was in trouble. Not like he needed a reminder or anything.

"Maky, it's so good to see you. And you brought your cute grandson with you~" Bob, master of the Blue Pegasus Guild, said with a coo as Laxus pushed the old man's wheelchair forward. Though he was feeling fine, Makarov still needed to be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life due to the battle of Alvarez.

"So, how are you holding up? Things must be hard for your Guild." Goldmine, master of Quatro Cerberus, said while tipping his hat up a little. Unlike Fairy Tail, the rest of the magic Guilds still got decent work, though that didn't mean the people had their doubts.

"If I'm being honest, things could be better." Makarov said with a tired sigh, rubbing his forehead. "I never thought something like this would ever happen with my children. They've already suffered enough."

"The best thing we can do is keep going, Gramps." Laxus said with his arms crossed, his mouth forming a straight line to hide his emotions. "If we keep worrying about what'll happen, then everyone else in the Guild will feel the same way."

"So, you're the Guild Master of Fairy Tail? They said you were short." A gruff voice spoke up from behind the four, getting them to turn around. The newcomer was a tall man with a very muscular build. He has black eyes and black hair of medium length that is messily combed backwards, making it stick outwards. Additionally, he sports a stubble mustache and beard. His attire consists only of a white A-shirt and black trousers. The trousers have an extra layer of tan leather that covers his outer thighs and down to his knees. The trousers are only supported by a belt around his waist. He wore another pair of belts, one of which is carrying what looked like a spellbook inside. Lastly, he wore black high boots that cover most of his calves. Over his right shoulder was a black tattered banner with the insignia of a black bull with gold highlights.

"Yes, that would be me. And who are you?" Makarov asked with a raised brow. This guy couldn't have been one of the newer Guild Masters, right? He did have the magic power to become one.

The man took a puff out of the cigarette in his mouth before exhaling. "Name's Yami. Yami Sukihero from the Clover Kingdom." The man known as Yami replied, much to the surprise of the others.

"Ooohhhh, you're one of those Magic Knights Captains, am I right? Mmmmm, aren't you handsome~" Bob said while swaying his hips left and right. Yup, he could use a man like this in his life.

"I don't swing that way, fatty." Yami said bluntly, causing Bob to burst into tears. He either ignored the Blue Pegasus Guild Master or didn't care as Yami looked at Makarov. "Anyways, I'm here to represent Clover since the king there's got his work cut out for it. But everyone here's a bunch of buzzkills."

"So, even Clover lost people, huh?" Goldmine asked Yami. It was already bad enough that some citizens from Bosco and Minstrel were among the dead, but if the Clover Kingdom lost people too, it could turn into a public disaster.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. It's not like that." Yami said while taking another puff of smoke from his cigarette. "Your king asked all the leaders of the other kingdoms to come watch in case there was a big change. Honestly, I'd rather be back with my own bunch of dumbasses, taking a dump in piece."

"Ever here of TMI?" Laxus said with a raised brow. "And put that out. Smoking inside is a hazard."

"Nothing wrong with living on the edge." Yami said with a slight smirk. "Besides, I don't really give a rat's ass if you don't like it."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, mister Sukehiro. But we really should find a table for the meeting." Makarov said with a small nod. Laxus took the hint before pushing his grandfather towards the nearest table. "An interesting fellow, that Yami is."

"I don't know about that, Gramps." Laxus scoffed before he took a seat next to Makarov. Looking around, his frown deepened. "Be honest Gramps: how screwed are we?"

"Hey Makarov, Laxus!" Before the old man could respond, a loud familiar voice called out from behind, revealing it to be the current Guild Master of Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe. Escorting him were his best friend and partner Rogue Cheney and the daughter of the former Guild Master Minerva Orland.

"Sting, you're the Guild Master. Show some professionalism." Rogue said to his friend with a slight scold. They had to keep their reputation high, and if Sting decided to act like a Fairy Tail wizard, then any respect Sabertooth had would go down the drain.

"Oh, come now Rogue. After everything that's happened, why not let him loosen up?" Minerva said with an amused giggle.

"Hehehe, sorry about that." Sting said bashfully while rubbing his head before he smiled at the Guild Master of Fairy Tail. "How are you?"

"We're managing." Makarov admitted before he sported a small smile. "And how are you, Sting?"

"It's been alright in Sabertooth." Sting replied before his expression dropped a bit. "So… how are Natsu and Wendy? Are they okay?"

"Dragneel's as hyper as ever. But Wendy… she's been in her room for weeks." Laxus answered with his arms crossed.

"For what it's worth, we'll help you if anything happens." Rogue said with a serious tone. Had it not been for Fairy Tail, they would never have changed for the better.

"Thank you. It means a lot to us." Makarov said before he let out a heavy cough. Laxus grabbed a nearby cup of water and offered it to his grandfather, who quickly drank it.

"And what about you, Master Makarov?" Minerva asked with a cautious eye. It didn't take a genius to notice the deteriorating condition of the Guild Master of Fairy Tail. No one could blame him considering the sacrifices he made.

But before he could answer, the doors to the meeting room opened wide, and Toma E Fiore entered, followed by Arcadios, Hisui and Kyra. Everyone in the room stood up straight, their eyes focused on the Queen. Kyra took the chance to walk towards a table, but not before giving her friend a nod. Without saying a word, the former king and his daughter walked to the front of the room, taking a seat. Queen Fiore coughed in her hand for a moment before speaking up.

"Thank you all for coming here. I know many of you have other responsibilities, but thank you for taking the time to come." Hisui said in a professional tone. "As many of you already know, an incident, now called the Hanabo Explosion, cost the lives of forty innocent people, including some from other countries. The public opinion on Wizards has taken a turn for the worse and now the citizens fear for their lives."

"If FAIRY TAIL hadn't tried to show off, then this wouldn't have happened!"

"Yeah, why haven't they been punished?"

"And what about the one wizard who caused the explosion? Where is she?"

Multiple arguments were made from various Guild Masters, all of whom clearly just wanted Fairy Tail to pay. Makarov simply had his eyes closed, taking all the hate. Laxus simply crossed his arms and gave a stoic face, doing his best to ignore the hate. Sting and the Guild Masters who supported Fairy Tail looked at the two in concern.

"Order, order! Please calm down." Arcadios said while tapping his sword on the ground in an attempt to get their attention.

"That won't help, sir Knight." A calm, stoic voice called out as the speaker stood up. The speaker was a male in their 50s with a white beard, brown skin, hazel eyes and a bald head. He wore a pure grey business suit with a white button down shirt underneath, a black tie and matching shoes. He also adorned three unique rings: red, green and navy blue each. "Everyone here believes that only one person or group should be to blame, and I can certainly understand that." He then turned towards the crowd with a glare. "However, that doesn't excuse childish behavior. Any wizard could've been in that explosion, so shunning one group is unacceptional. I lost my people, yet I am not out for blood, only peace."

"Thank you for that, King Bosco." Hisui said with a slight smile before she looked back at everyone. "As he pointed out, any other Guild could have been there, and you would have most likely blamed them. However, we all have to take responsibility for this action. Which is why…" Hisui looked to the right, taking a big gulp before speaking up. "Starting today, a new law will be passed, one that will affect both Guilds and newcomers to magic. This law will be known as the Fiore Accords." She then looked at Arcadios with a nod. Getting the hint, Arcadios ordered several Rune Knights to pass papers down to each Guild Master and guest in the room. Once given said paper, each person began reading the contents of the new law.

 _Fiore Accords_

 _"In accordance with her highness, all Guild members must be registered with the Fiore Army and/or government of their respective Kingdoms. Wizards will not be allowed to take action on their own and must complete certain missions with Rune Knights and military officials. Furthermore, no aggressive actions will be made during jobs or else immediate termination of Guild Membership will be authorized. Wizards who agree to this new law will be given several benefits, including increased pay and medical privileges._

 _Wizards who refuse to follow this law will be forced to resign from their Guild and will no longer be allowed to use their magic outside of work. Those who ignore this warning will be placed under arrest for 10-20 years, maximum."_

"Queen Fiore, with all due respect, is this really necessary?" Goldmine finally spoke up, putting down the paper on his table. "This law is forcing every wizard in our Guilds to register with the army or else they'll never be allowed to use their magic again."

"This is a harsh law, and one I would never want to pass." Hisui admitted sadly before she raised her head. "But desperate times call for desperate measures. We need to assure the people that we are taking this seriously."

"Besides, it would limit the amount of collateral damage the Guilds are known for causing." A new voice called out from behind the queen. The newcomer was quite tall, in fact he was about three inches taller than Laxus. He had shoulder length gold hair with bangs covering his right black eyes and pale skin. His attire consisted of a large dark blue overcoat with a thick black shirt, tan pants, black boots and a small white hat with a brown belt around it. He slowly tipped his hat up, staring at everyone with a critical eye.

"Who's that?" Sting asked no one in particular, though no one answered.

"Forgive my bluntness, but this isn't the first time the people of this country have lost their lives because of the actions of the Guilds." The man said with a serious tone. "I'm sure many of you already know about the wars against Tartarus and Alvarez. The among of bodies that were left after the war on both sides. To be honest, I'm surprised this law hasn't been past sooner."

"Are you mocking the Guilds?!" Someone called out as everyone began voicing their opinions out loud.

"ENOUGH!" Toma shouted before he let out a heavy cough, catching everyone's attention.

"Father!" Hisui and Arcadios quickly ran to his side. He raised a hand to stop them before composing himself.

"I'm alright, I'm alright." Toma repeated before he stood strong yet again. "For those who don't know, this man is the head of the Rune Knights, Aaron Zekor. He was the one who originally came up with the Fiore Accords."

"When I said that the law should have been passed sooner, I meant no disrespect." The man now known as Zekor said with a slight bow. "Truth be told, I respect all wizards who fight for the people. But we can't ignore the damage that our protectors have caused over the years." Reaching into his pocket, Zekor pulled out a red Lacrima orb before placing it on the table, causing it to glow. Soon, a large screen appeared in the air, showing footage of Crocus. It showed several Rune Knights running before they were engulfed in a massive flame. Hisui visibly flinched at the reminder of the damage she had caused during the Dragon Festival. "Crocus." The footage then changed to show Magnolia as Tartarus attacked. Makarov and Laxus scrunch their faces at this. "Magnolia." Yet again, the footage changed to show the destruction of the Alvarez war. "Alvarez." Finally, the footage showed the aftermath of the explosion in Hanabo Town, much to everyone's sadness. "And now, Hanabo. As you can see, each of these events cost hundreds, if not thousands of lives and cost millions of Jewel worth of damage. If this were to continue, the economy would crash and our very system would crumble around us. Imagine the chaos that would form after that. Neighbors would rob each other, magic would go flying, and even more death would be brought." Zekor stopped with his rant momentarily to see the reactions from everyone. They were mixed, obviously. But he just wanted to justify the reason for passing such a law. "I don't need to remind any of you about the seriousness of this law. Whether you like it or not, this is happening."

"And what if a Guild doesn't decide to register with this new law?" Yami asked while kicking his feet on the table, getting looks from everyone. How could someone be so lax about something as serious as this? Then again, he was from another country and this might not apply to him.

Zekor almost seemed to smile sadly at this, but to his surprise, Hisui stood up to address the question. "If a Guild unanimously decides not to follow the Fiore Accords… then they will be forced to disband." She said with a deep frown. As expected, this got a negative response from everyone, who complained that this law was too harsh. "I understand you don't agree with this law, but please see where we're coming from. This way, we can work to prevent more deaths and the people may start to trust wizards again." Seeing the looks of doubt on their faces, Hisui continued. "However, you don't need to make a decision right now. We will give all of you one week to decide with your Guild. Please take as much time as you need to think."

"Thank you for listening, and may the gods guide your decision." Toma said as he and Hisui gave the Guild Masters a bow before they began to walk away from the room. Kyra stood up and followed her friend in an attempt to help her.

' _So, this is what our country has come to.'_ Makarov thought with a somber expression on his face. He could already tell that some of the Guild Masters were going to register, but he had some doubt that Fairy Tail would agree, especially a certain hothead. He unconsciously put a hand over his heart, feeling a sense of dread coming.

' _I hope someday that things will return to normal.'_

The Accords have been made, but who will side with the government?

Outside of the meeting hall, a lone Rune Knight had heard the announcement and decided to leave the palace. Reaching a secluded area, he reached into his pocket and took out a communication Lacrima before it activated.

"The King has made his announcement. Tell the Master his plan can commence."

 **Man, this story is getting downright depressing. I know that the Civil War movie and comics were anything but joyful, but to have this event happen to one of my favorite anime is hard. Still, I chose to do this and I'm seeing it through to the end. I hope you guys enjoyed the interactions I made, and the little tease for the other countries*COUGH*BC*COUGH.***

 **For those of you who are wondering who Kyra, King Bosco and Aaron Zekor are, I made them myself. I thought of giving Hisui a friend from another kingdom, and Bosco is actually a kingdom in Earthland. As for Zekor, he isn't necessarily going to be the 'Ross' of the story as he does like the wizards, but he will be a hardass when it comes to the law. They will have a big role to the story and I hope you guys will like it.**

 **So regarding Black Widow… I'll watch it, but there's no really interest I have for it. If it was released after Civil War, it would make sense. Still, it'll be a good popcorn movie. Hopefully phase 4 will have some good movies like Dr Strange 2 and Shang Chi.**

 **Follow, fav, review and PM for anything on this story.**

 **Next time: A choice to make.**


End file.
